The present invention relates broadly to home appliances that are supported on height adjustable legs and, more particularly, to a home appliance that includes a support leg cover that automatically compensates for the height adjustment of the appliance.
Home appliances, such as ranges used for cooking, are often built into a cabinet structure or situated next to another appliance. In either event, it is helpful that the range be height adjustable so that the top surface of the range can be positioned properly next to a cabinet or additional appliance. Not only is appearance affected by the relative height of neighboring structures, but the act of moving utensils, cooking items or other associated structures from one surface to the next is safer and more visually appealing when both surfaces are substantially equal in height.
In order to provide such height adjustability, many ranges are equipped with height adjustable legs. Such adjustable legs may consist of threaded cylinders that are movably mounted to the range frame at the corners of the range. Often resilient feet are applied to the threaded support members intermediate the support member and the support surface to cushion the range against external vibration as well as spreading the weight of the range over a larger contact surface thereby reducing the tendency of the bolts to pierce the support surface which is usually a kitchen floor.
In most kitchens, a clean and finished appearance is desired and with exposed threaded support members under the range, such a finished look is not achieved. It is therefore desirable to provide some form of fascia or leg support leg cover in order to conceal the unfinished appearance of the threaded support member.
Since the height of the range is adjustable, and with a threaded support member the adjustability is practically infinite over a narrow range, it is difficult to provide an effective support leg cover that does not expose the support leg at some range height.